Under Damon's Shell
by Hailey Leigh
Summary: Damon is much closer with Elena and Stefan and things seem to be normal, however normal doesn't last long in Fells Church. Damon must under go a rather large change all thanks to Emerald and his deepest secrets will be revealed. A Damon baby and a look at the inner Damon story. NOTE: title change and rating for abuse in later chapters, updates are regular.
1. Chapter One Redo

Damon POV

I knew if I could only make it through the next fifteen minutes then everything would be ok. I could ask Elena to take me back to the boarding house and then I could sleep until the little dots went away. And if the little silver dots flooding my head didn't go away when I woke up, then Stefan would be back and he could bring me something to drink and everything would be ok. I was trying to really hard not to let myself start shaking but every time I blinked there were more dots and flashes that wouldn't go away. The room kept getting warmer and warmer but I felt so cold I wanted to be at home in bed with my blankets. I couldn't take it anymore, I need to leave before I blacked out. Then suddenly there was an annoying voice that seemed to crash into my ears and make my head pound.

"Mr. Salvatore? What do you think you are doing? You know I don't allow students to put their heads down in my class." Mrs. Emerald's irritated voice demanded.

I knew that I had to answer her but when I tried to all that came out was soft moan that only seemed to make the dots start to dance faster.

"Mr. Salvatore? Damon!" Mrs. Emerald's voice seemed to probe into my head almost as though she was breaking down my mental shield.

Her sharp voice seemed to slash through the rest of the noise in the room that honestly sounded like I was underwater. I dragged my head up to try and focus my vision on her as all eyes in the room where glued on me expecting some sort of smart ass remark.

"Damon is everything alright?"

Mrs. Emerald's voice softened and I realize that I must look like shit, because suddenly it wasn't just the dots occupying my head but also the thoughts of the majority of people in the room seemed to pound and echoing what everyone thought of me. Mrs. Emerald's thoughts went from their usual loop of being pissed off at having to work in an environment where horny testerone charged males ogle at her chest and how attractive I was, to a gentle purr. Most likely in an attempt to cover up her shock over seeing a normally polished young man that could easily have just stepped off a run way to a sickly looking little boy. The sharp "class dismissed " echoed through the room and my bubble seemed to pop as the slamming of books and shuffling of papers hurt my ears as thirty or so teenagers scrambled out of the room. I rested my head against the cool table top working on keeping shaking to a minimum as the clack of a pair of heels move toward me. The noise of the heels was soon replaced with a soft hand brushing my hair the back of my neck resulting in my whole body flinching together not because the differences in temperature where unpleasant but because I was expecting sharp nails to start biting into the delicate skin in an effort to hold me in place. To my surprise the hand remained gentle and slid from my neck to my cheek and then underneath the hair hanging over my forehead. By the time my focus had shifted away from her hand I realized that people's thoughts weren't trying to destroy my head anymore but instead where replaced by one single voice.

_Damon? Damon I need you to focus on me. Don't worry sweetheart , everything is fine. Now listen it might hurt a little bit but I promise we are doing this to make things better._

Automatically the dots disappeared and where replaced with a faint sense of panic that seemed to be held down by the voice that now overran my thoughts pushing me into a daze where everything still felt awful but so long as I focused on the voice the discomfort would go away.

_Damon when I remove my hand from your face I need you to drink something to make you feel better and then I am going to phone the office and have Elena come here and take you home, but you must not tell anyone about this until latter. Do you understand?_

I could only really nod to indicate that I had understood before the position of the hand on my face had changed and was instead helping support my head as a cool glass was pressed to my lips. The feeling of helplessness was similar to how I felt the night that Katherine had changed me, but instead of my weight resting on a woman's soft chest and my head nuzzled against her neck as warm sweet liquid filled my mouth, an icy cold syrup had coated my throat and left a sharp tingling on my lips seeming to seal them together.

_Damon swallow! The longer you take the more that it will change from cold to burning. I know it feels like it will choke you if you swallow but I promise it won't._

I whimpered because the voice was right. I couldn't open my mouth to spit it out and the cold feeling was changing to a burning sensation. But if I tried to swallow I couldn't get it all to go down it would only cake itself to the inside of my throat as I felt like there was even more of the foul liquid added to my mouth. The hand that had been holding my head in place instead went to massaging my throat which seemed to aid in getting more of the syrup all the way down until the area of my stomach felt faintly chilled. The voice shifted from coaxing to a rather pleased tone as a hand slipped under my shirt to firmly rub my abdomen.

_Good boy Damon. Now just sit and wait till Elena comes to get you. When I release you, you are going to experience some cramping that's normal honey just sleep them off when you get home._

The feeling of calm the voice had provided quickly disappeared as the realization that it was Mrs. Emerald who had taken control over me. She was right however because as she glided over to the phone in the corner of the room, my lower torso suddenly became one giant cramp which start to spread down my legs and up through my arms resulting a sharp convulsions of the muscles that seemed to take turns in alternating their intensity. My whole focus became centered on controlling my pain levels until Elena's familiar scent started to flood into the room, successfully providing a limited amount of comfort. Unfortunately Elena's and Mrs. Emerald's conversation only registered as a few mentions of my name and the rest sounding completely underwater and impossible to understand. Joining my thought process was an acute amount of frustration in that I wasn't privy to whatever Elena was being told. This feeling seemed to expand trying to force me to get up and demand answers. Mrs. Emerald's voice broke through the confusion.

_Damon do you remember our little chat? What I told Elena was just that you had been looking a bit sickly. Now relax and follow Elena out to the car and behave!_

What Mrs. Emerald had commanded into my thoughts had control over again. Successfully quelling the desire to resist forcing me back into a state of calm only allowing me to be lead out to Elena's car.

_Remember Damon, tell no one. We will be in touch. Sweet dreams little boy._


	2. chapter two redo

**Alright here is the second chapter redo let me know what you guys think and I will get chapter three redo up soon because that one is finished and I am starting work on chapter four!**

Elena POV

I breezed up to the desk my pale blonde hair floating behind me to the balding middle aged man that was Mr. Smith, abandoning my open text book and page and a half of notes that where written in exceptional handwriting and blue ink. Mr. Smith didn't even bother to explain what was going on but instead thrust the plastic phone in my face mutter something about how a teacher wanted me to report to their room immediately. I took the phone and put it to my ear and the smooth voice flowed out

"Hello Elena, this is Mrs. Emerald. Damon isn't feeling well and asked if you would be able to drive him home. I will explain more when you get here, please report to my room."

I really didn't need her to say more than that Damon was sick and I was on my way to the main floor quickly placing the phone back into the holder and gathering my things shoving them into my purple Jan sport bag. I am not sure that my feet would carry me any faster as I trotted down the hall took a left went down a flight of stairs took a right and found the third door on the left. As I enter the room my gaze immediately found Damon cowering in his desk trembling like a leaf.

"Oh Elena, I am so glad that you are here. I am not sure what is wrong with him but it seems like he is running a fever and he was complaining of a stomach and muscle aches. I would assume that he probably caught the bug that was going around. I think it would be best if I wrote you both a pass and you headed home for the day. Oh and if anything strange happens and you need some help don't be afraid to call. I was a nurse at one point and have seen plenty of teenagers with various bouts of the flu and cold."

Mrs. Emerald's clear voice explained things that I could clearly see just by looking at Damon. However, her offer of help would be greatly appreciated should I need it and I accepted the note she held in her outstretched hand thanking her before going to Damon. The second my hand touched his back Damon tensed and his shaking stopped momentarily.

"Come on Damon. Let's go home. Do you think you can walk to the car?"

I asked him really not expecting an answer but was a bit surprised as he forced himself out of the desk to stand looking a bit like a newborn colt. I collected Damon's things and slid them into his bag before taking hold of his arm and leading him down the halls filled with students on their way to lunch. Dozens of eyes turned to look at us, people were used to a pale Damon, and they were not used to the Damon that was clinging to my side. A Damon whose hair was ruffled and stuck to his forehead and whose eyes where glassy as he stumbled down a hallway relying on someone else to steady him was certainly out of the norm. This Damon was definitely a far cry from the one whose hair normally was shiny and a bit messy as though he had just finished up with a special lady friend, whose clothes hung off his athletic frame as though he was a model straight off the runway, and whose eyes although dark seemed to be lit from the inside and allowed him to smooth talk his way out of any situation. We were nearing the front office now where I pushed Damon into one of the ugly chairs and rung the bell to alert Ms. Church of our presence. As usual Ms. Church, the rather plump slightly older woman with a full head of dark shoulder length curls, bustled out from the back room, her dark short sleeved blazer allowing for some room through the chest while her tight matching pencil skirt squeezing her hips. Honestly on anyone else the outfit would seem rather frumpy considering Ms. Church's size, but the woman seemed to pull of this look and come off as sweet and motherly, needless to say, Ms. Church pulled it off.

"Oh dearies what can I do for you?" Ms. Church asked in her sugar sweet voice.

"We need you to stamp this pass so we can leave, Damon isn't feeling well." I replied.

"Of course sweets! Feel better Damon." Her cheery voice rang out.

I nodded my thanks and helped Damon up leading him through the front doors and to the student parking lot. Luckily we had gotten to school early today and had gotten on of the parking spots in the first few slots and it wasn't too far. I needed to get Damon home and in bed because the long we took the more he started to shake.

"Damon do you think that you can get in the car by yourself?"

All I got was a mumbled no and so instead I escorted Damon around the front of the car pulling the door open and guiding him into the passenger seat reaching across him to buckle his seat belt and adjust the seat so he was almost lying down. I tossed our bags in the back seat and ran around to the other side of the car moving the seat so that I could us home. The engine of the town car we normal took to school every day purred to life as we moved through the rows of cars to the exit. Just as I was about to pull into the road that would take us home I glance over at Damon and saw him cuddled into the leather seat shivering in his thick cotton hoodie his eyes pressed shut in a state of uneasy sleep.

Damon's POV

Whatever Mrs. Emerald had done had worked. I was to make it out to the car granted the last few steps before I collapsed into the plush leather seat took most of my remaining concentration and energy. Thankfully the silver dots where held at bay and the cramping had seem to ease the more that I moved but the chilled feeling still didn't evaporate and my lips still felt sticky. I closed my eyes as Elena started the car and replayed what had happened over in my head. I started to make a list of things that had to be done in order for me to feel better once we arrived at the boarding house. The first thing on the list was that I had to make it up the stairs to my room and pull off my school clothes and find some lounge pants. After that if I managed to keep myself awake I wanted a cup of Mrs. Flower's warm tea and then I wanted to sleep for a very long time.

If it wasn't for the jolt from the gravel drive up leading to boarding house, I probably would have remained asleep until Elena woke me up to go inside. Fortunately my nap had revived me somewhat and I was able to climb the stairs and fall onto my bed but that was as far as my body would let me go. I lay there until I heard Elena's soft foot falls coming down the hall and pushing my door open before trying to raise my head and speak.

"Elena it hurts," my voice came out scratchy and a bit desperate as I pleaded with her to make it go away, because by now the cramps had returned.

"Shh Damon I know. It's alright here let me help you get undressed and then I can give you something to help." Elena tried to soothe me to little avail.

I nodded my consent as Elena unzipped my jacket pulling it from my body before sliding her hands under the damp cotton t-shirt as she lifted it over my head. I blushed as I hear the clinks of metal as Elena undid my belt and worked on sliding my jeans over my toned legs and tossed them, along with my socks into the pile of clothes lying in a corner on my bedroom floor. I know Elena didn't mean to make me cold but being almost naked was not exactly pleasant right now and she couldn't get my lounge pants on fast enough before I start to shiver along with my poorly controlled shaking. Elena tossed my down comforter over my shoulders as I burrowed into the warmth because right now that I all that I could really do. Just as I started to get comfortable the cool sensation in my stomach shifted and started to build from cool to cold and then from there to an icy feeling that seemed to weigh my stomach down all the way until it was so cold it was burning and I felt the urge to vomit. I struggled to sit up throwing the blanket off of me and sprinted to the bathroom with a sudden surge of energy I wasn't aware that I had. I fell onto my knees and began to retch horribly nothing coming out but instead the cold syrup finding its way back into my throat. It felt like I couldn't breathe and I struggle for air but the syrup had created a bubble and no air was coming in. I could feel myself sobbing, the tears pouring down my cheeks as the bathroom door crashed open and Elena was by my side wiping my face and leading me back to bed. I collapsed on the bed letting the dark black swallow me.


	3. Chapter three redo

**Here is chapter three let me know how you think I am doing with the redos. I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer for you guys. Reviews make me write faster.**

Damon POV

About half way through the night the blackness started to lift and the cold burning sensation had spread. It was as though whatever I had been forced to drink in Mrs. Emerald's room had multiplied itself and had moved from my throat and stomach to the rest of my body. My eyes where frozen shut and no matter how hard I tried to pry them open they wouldn't budge. My lips felt as though they were glued together and wouldn't allow me to cry out and call to Elena, Stefan, Mrs. Flower's, or anyone else for that matter for help. My limbs felt locked in place and the very bones that made up my body seemed to freeze together slowly pushing against each other, really the only thing that wasn't frozen was my lungs but the air that was pushed in and out of them was so frigid that it seemed to burn the delicate tissues. The longer that I lay there the more my body seemed to curl up as it froze more seeming to compress down upon itself. As time passed the feelings rose in intensity until finally I couldn't take it anymore and the cold feeling reached my head numbing my thought process, slowing everything down until I was close enough to sleep that I blacked out again into the blissful dark.

I breathed in the warm smell that could only be described as sunshine smiling softly into my pillows that seemed to have grown overnight. The blankets seemed to be heavier to and there was more space to stretch out. My thoughts drifted back to last night and realized that vampires shouldn't get sick…yet I had. Damon Salvatore also shouldn't fucking cry…yet I had. And as my cheeks started to heat up, again something that the average vampire shouldn't really do, I realized that I had been so weak as to let Elena dress me as though I was a little boy. Speaking of Elena I could hear her soft footfalls coming up the stairs as she slowly pushed my bedroom door open I rolled over opening my eyes and rubbing the yucky feeling away and blinked up at her. My eyes widened as I didn't remember seeing Elena as that tall. The shocked look on her face seemed to register as something was wrong I tried to push myself up into a sitting position which took much more effort than normal. My whole body felt sore and much too heavy and as I tried to express my need for someone to bring me some form of pain meds because even if I wasn't human they helped, all that came out was a whimper. Elena rushed to my side and hesitantly touched me which honestly felt as though my body was a stack of brittle paper and her hand was punching through me. I really didn't mean to cry but it hurt so much I couldn't help it. I was choking on my own breath and I had to stop. Father wouldn't be pleased if he knew that his nearly grown son was crying like an infant. I tried to squirm away but my own clothing seemed to drown me and make the pain worse so instead I gave up and lay still.

"Damon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cry its ok we will figure this out"

Elena's voice portrayed some worry but really after all we had been through this wasn't something that would freak her out as much as the average person. I focused on calming myself while she pulled out her phone and called Bonnie telling her to bring a bag as though she where going to babysit one of her younger cousins because, well circumstances had changed.

Elena's POV

Seriously what the fuck had happened. Of course people couldn't just leave us alone and now Damon looked to be a toddler. I mean really we had just started to get things back to normal and now Damon was in a state require some gentle care. For fucks sake I couldn't even pick him up because he was obviously in pain. I knew it I just knew it, that Emerald women seemed odd and she was the last person that Damon was with before I brought him home and she had referenced something strange going on. Now we needed to get to the bottom of this starting with getting Damon so where he is more comfortable and then calling a certain Mrs. Emerald and probing for information to get Damon back. He didn't deserve to have his life thrown into upheaval again and he certainly shouldn't be in that much pain.

These pissed off thoughts seemed to flow through my brain as I paced the entry way waiting for Bonnie to arrive and for Mrs. Flowers to return from her grocery shopping. Damon was still laying upstairs in his bed. I figured it best to do what the older him would want and that was a bit of privacy until his mind had worked through the situation.

The door to the boarding house swung open and a fiery red haired little nymph blazed through the front door a giant diaper bag slung over her shoulder. Thank god Bonnie was here!

"Oh my God Bonnie thank you for coming on such short notice! It really was an emergency, I won't bother trying to explain just go upstairs and see for yourself, just please don't scare him. I am sure he is already freaked out enough."

Bonnie's warm brown eyes widened as she looked at me first opening her mouth as though to say something but instead not wasting any time scurried up the stairs. She flew down the hall way towards Damon's room, after all whom else would I refer to as a he when Stefan was obviously out of town for business. As she threw the door open I heard a small gasp and then Bonnie's bubbly voice float down the hall.

"Ohmigosh ELENA! He is simply darling!"

I slipped into the room behind Bonnie looking at Damon apologetically as he flinched and Bonnie bounced towards him reaching her hand out before I could stop her and resting it on Damon's forehead.

"Oh" Bonnie's light voice filled the room "Elena when I touch him I taste something cold and metallic, something's not right."

I sighed knowing that I didn't need Bonnie to tell me that.

"Bonnie I think we had better call Mrs. Flowers and have her hurry home and check him out she has more experience with this sort of thing."

Bonnie simply nodded in reply but she didn't move from her spot on the edge of Damon's bed. I simply let them be and went to go make some phone calls starting with Mrs. Flowers and then Stefan urging them both to come home immediately. I also knew that sometime in the near future I would have to give Mrs. Emerald a call. Honestly the woman seem to have a decent amount of insight to something start happening, I would consider Damon Salvatore being turned into a toddler as something rather strange. For now though all I could do is hope that we can work our way through this one and restore Damon to his former self.

Damon POV

I lay there letting Bonnie hum some mindless melody and keep me company as I tried to work through my thoughts. I knew a couple of things though. One of those was that I was apparently a toddler, it hurt for me to be touched or to move around too much, and eventually I would have to go to the bathroom. I could hear noise from downstairs as Mrs. Flowers arrived home with the groceries and before she got a chance to put them away she was coming up the stairs in her slow deliberate way careful not to misstep and trip on the stairs. Soon she was in the room questioning Bonnie and Elena as she carefully pulled the covers off me and rested her hand on my little chest. I know she was trying to be gentle, but it still hurt and tears pooled in my eyes.

"Well someone obviously gave him sort of complex age reduction mix and we need to get him a warm bath to try and wash away some of the pain." Mrs. Flowers announced to the room. "Bonnie why don't you go ahead and bathe him while Elena and search for possible things that could have been given to him. I need you to pay close attention to the color of the bath water once you start bathing. Before you put Damon in the tub though you had better give him a sponge bath, however administered the age reduction mix gave him quiet a large dose and if it leeches into the water too much it won't help him."

Suddenly Bonnie's tiny hands where lifting me and my entire body protested the move wishing that I could lie still forever. That wasn't the case as Bonnie cradled me in her arms and carried me into the bathroom arranging a stack of towels into a bed for me as she laid me down and started to run a warm bath. At this point I was in too much pain to worry about being completely naked and a bit cold. Bonnie dipped a wash cloth into the stream of warm water and wrung it out before gently wiping my face and working down my neck. The more water Bonnie had on the cloth the more almost black liquid oozed out my skin and although it left me feeling a bit nasty it made the pain go away. I took Bonnie almost half an hour of sponge bathing me before the liquid was no longer leaking out of me at such profuse rate and she again picked me up. The good news was that this time being held didn't cause me to fell as though I was being crushed but rather as though I was covered in bruises. This feeling started to recede as Bonnie laid me in the warm water renewing the liquid that seemed to gush out of me and wash down the drain. The longer I was in the water though the less the pain persisted and the more I became aware that I should be embarrassed because not only was I in the body of a toddler but I was naked and certain miniature areas of my body where on full display with me having a very limited ability to cover up. Apparently to Bonnie this didn't matter and she proceed to pull things such as baby shampoo from her rather large bag as well as clothes that would fit me and items that were needed to diaper young children. My cheeks started to heat up as Bonnie began to wash my hair and rinse the bubbles away before washing the rest of my body is some sort of sweet smelling soap. As Bonnie finished up and lifted be out of the tub again onto the bed of towels she began quickly drying me and applying some sort of powder to deliciously warm skin. The pain was gone and instead I was somehow sleepy again. However as I felt the position of my legs be manipulated my eyes shot open as gentle fingers applied some sort of cream to my…private areas. I whimpered in protest trying to voice my displeasure in having that area of my body touched. I was not a child and although Bonnie touching me there was completely innocent I still didn't have to like it damn it! Soon my bum had been lift off the towels to be placed on something cotton and even though I tried to squirm away Bonnie's firm hand held me in place as she brought the diaper up between my legs fastening the tapes. I whimper because it really isn't pleasant to have that region of my body covered in snug cotton. I reached down trying to pull at the tapes holding the despicable article of clothing on my body only to be stopped by Bonnie. Throughout the entire dressing process I continued to try and undue the diaper with no success and I realized just how impossible it would be after Bonnie buttoned the snaps to my t-shirt slash pants thingy whatever you call it! I did all that I could to protest though which included mainly me just lying there pouting.

Bonnie soon cleaned up after my bath and wrapped me a soft butter yellow fleece blanket which honestly was quite pleasurable not only in the comforting security it provided but also in the clean laundry and sunshine smell. However once I started thinking about how it smelled, my thoughts shifted to Mama. And then I started to feel really very bad because my Mama hadn't been the one to wake me up or give me my bath and even though we were wealthy Mama always came and did that. But today she hadn't and I knew that something wasn't right. Mama was always there even if she wasn't feeling well but now… Bonnie had given me a bath and Elena had woken me up. I gripped the soft fabric of my blanket, rubbing it against my nose hoping that Mama would come back for me just like she always did and that this time wouldn't be different.


	4. Chapter four redo

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad, indifferent? Do you like the newer version of this story a bit or is it too slow. Don't worry next chapter there will be more of an insight into Damon's originally world as well as his relationship with his parents. So please leave a review giving me some suggestions.**

Damon POV

Bonnie carrying me downstairs was a rather unpleasant experience because with every step down the stairs my stomach seemed to be jolted up and down resulting in me feeling a bit sick. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I was working hard to keep from vomiting into Bonnie's thick curls. Bonnie breezed into the kitchen where Mrs. Flowers was busy preparing some sort of brunch and handed me off into Elena's arms. Elena settled me against her chest with my head resting on her slender shoulder and my damp dark hair mixing with her pale blonde. I closed my eyes in an attempt to focus on something other than my tummy that was until Elena started digging for information.

"Damon sweetie can you understand me?" Elena adjusted my position so she could see my face and I nodded and was rewarded with one of Elena's bright smiles.

"Damon someone is coming to visit you today." My big chocolate brown eyes looked at up Elena wishing for more details.

"I think you will recognize her and she might have some ideas on who did this to you and why." Elena's brief explanation would have to do for now because I was currently being offered some sort of pudding.

I hummed in contentment. I loved vanilla pudding especially if I was allowed to have it for breakfast. To my disappointment Elena seemed to catch on to that one and explained that I was eating pudding only because that was the only thing in the house that they knew my stomach could handle at my current body age. As well as taking into account that if I had retained any of my past tastes as a vampire that vanilla pudding was one of the few human foods that wouldn't make me sick. Just as I was greedily finishing the last few mouthfuls of pudding the doorbell chimed signaling someone's arrival and Mrs. Flowers went to go answer the door as Bonnie scraped the last little bit of pudding from the bowl and fed it to me. Just as Bonnie was wiping a damp napkin across my face and achieving not only a clean face for me but a slightly discolored napkin, my head turned to the left as Mrs. Emerald stepped into the kitchen. My eyes went wide and I tried to hide myself back in my blankey hoping that she wouldn't notice me because right now I was a bit afraid that she would somehow make me drink some other pain inducing liquid.

"Oh Damon aren't you just a doll? Sorry if I gave you a bit much but right now I am pretty sure it was fine."

Elena's head snapped toward Mrs. Emerald who had just finished speaking. As Elena went to open her mouth her eyes changed from a rich blue to a cold and determined aqua.

"You are the bitch that did this to him?" Elena's words flowed from her mouth in a cold steady stream with no room for someone to avoid her question.

"Oh calm down he is fine. I did this for Damon's own good oh and call me Emerald by the way no need to have the Missus part that was just for the school." Apparently Emerald didn't take the hint because Elena thrust me into Bonnie's arms and Elena strode forward.

"Why the hell would you do this for his own good you deceitful bitch?" Elena clearly wasn't happy.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist kitten. You obviously don't know much about Damon's childhood. Seeing as I was around at the time and was witness to the way Damon was treated by Daddy dearest and I was one of his mother's friends I figured it was my job to give him a second chance." Emerald replied in a nonchalant way shrugging and plucking me out of Bonnie's arms.

I squirmed trying to get away with no success and instead sighed and looked up into Emerald cat green eyes. She smiled down at me

"You are just as perfect as you were when you were human Damon, your Mama would be so proud of her little boy."

My eyes widen, Farther had always said that Mama was never proud of me because she had Stefan and because I wasn't a good little boy and that I needed to be more like Stefan. Emerald's words only confused me, the only time that I had Mama to myself where when she woke me up in the mornings and had gave me a bath but she was always tired when she did that. Father said that she was tired because she spent all her time being proud of Stefan and not me so why would Emerald say that Mama was proud of me when Mama hadn't even been there this morning? I laid my head on Emerald's shoulder for now just ignoring whatever she had said about Mama being proud of me and instead shifting my attention and the urge to…relieve myself. Maybe I could hold it long enough till I could get to a bathroom…but then again vampires didn't really need to do that all that often and when we did it could always be put off for a while but now I really had to go.

_Damon, technically you are human again. No one is going to judge you for doing something that all humans must do several times a day._

My cheeks flamed red as Emerald started to smile a knowing smile as she cradled me in her arms applying gentle pressure to my tummy in order to put added strain on my bladder. Oh please why did Elena have to accept Emerald's explanation and allow her to hold me? I really needed to go but I couldn't handle the shame of having to have someone change my diaper. Emerald applied one final push down and that was it, I felt the burning cold sensation return in a rather delicate area and started to whimper the pain worse due to the sensitive nature of that region of my body. By the time I was finished the pain had let up but instead the discomfort of having a wet diaper pressed to my skin was beginning to grow. Oh please, please, please let Bonnie be the one to take care of this because really she had already seen everything and I had nothing to hide, however with anyone else I would prefer to keep this matter private. However, Emerald didn't take the hint of letting me go back to Bonnie but instead readjusted her grip and with Elena giving her the death glare picked me up.

"I think I will just go make Damon more comfortable and get him ready to go on an outing" Emerald declared.

"Excuse me? Who gave you the rights to dictate who would be in control of Damon?" Elena was on her feet and drawing herself up to her full height so that should could seem more imposing.

"Listen little girl," Emerald's voice had gone cold and leaked with authority, "Damon didn't get the childhood of a normal little boy and Mary would have wanted me to care for him."

Elena's eyes went blank then returned to their normal rich blue with still the hint of mistrust before nodding and allowing Emerald to carry me upstairs.

By the time Emerald had laid me down on the edge of my bed and collected the bag Bonnie had brought over earlier in the morning, I was sure of one thing. And that was that I absolutely hated stairs. The ordeal of having someone else being responsible for changing me had lessened only somewhat in its embarrassment, much to my disappointment.

Emerald POV

Mary would have been so pleased to know that I had finally given her little boy a second chance. I wasn't really an awful person, I hadn't meant to cause Damon unnecessary pain, but that is the price of youth I guess. Seeing him now made me appreciate just how beautiful Damon truly was. Before when I had looked at him with my weak human eyes I wasn't able to see the rich creamy gold color of his skin or exactly how fine his silky black hair was, but perhaps my favorite view of Damon was his ink black eyelashes that laid against his full cheeks and his soft ruby lips that formed an angel's pout as I undid the tabs and removed the soiled diaper. Damon Salvatore was a work of art not only as an adult but also as a child.

After I had selected an outfit from the bag and had carefully dressed Damon making sure to roll the little sleeves up so his hands wouldn't become tangled in them I lift Damon and proceeded to search for a smaller bag to pack a few things for our day trip. By now Damon was getting fussy and was trying to roll onto his stomach. I watched him struggle before placing my hand on his back and nudging him into the position he wanted before finishing the packing and head back downstairs with Damon looking rather green in tow.

"Well ladies? Are we ready to head out? Damon isn't getting any younger and I want to dress him before he gets old enough to protest!" I seriously don't know why I had to even tell them. Damon had always been a stubborn child and I was sure as hell going to take my chance at dressing him while I had it.

So with baby Damon held in my arms in the backseat and Elena driving with Bonnie beside her we set off towards the local mall which in this small town, has a half an hour away. No more than ten minutes into the drive Damon had closed his eyes and within the last five minutes his breathing had evened out and he was overcome by sleep.

The first stop we made once we entered the mall was to find Damon a car seat. Let's just say that when I tried to strap Damon into the one at the store to see if we had the right kind he started screaming and didn't hush up until Bonnie had him cradled to her chest as was rubbing circles on his back. I have no idea why Damon put up so much of a fuss over the car seat, must be some remaining thread of his manhood. Thankfully Damon had calmed down enough that we were able to take him to Babies R Us and start picking a new wardrobe.

Damon POV

I could handle the diaper changing, I could handle being treated like a little boy, but I sure as hell was going to submit while they used me like a fucking doll! And apparently Bonnie thought that that is what I was right now. A little Barbie doll that she could play with and dress up! Well guess what Bonnie; this little kid doesn't play nice. So far I had managed to get us more or less kicked out of the stupid car seat store as well as gain some irritated looks from the manager in this store that seem to specialize in young children. Maybe if I managed to be louder than the middle age woman that was wandering about the store helping new and expecting parents select the right goods for their children would ask us to leave and then I could go home and not have to deal with the public humiliation of being a child. However, as of right now Bonnie was currently sliding my arms into the top of some sort of jumper while Elena and Emerald stalked the aisle looking for more "adorable" clothing for the miniature me. Already I had been shoved into various onesie's and little pants as well as a couple of sweaters and now numerous jumpers and footie pajamas. To make it worse being forced to change clothes had made me sleepy and hungry. This obviously was no matter to Bonnie who kept trying more things on me while I was virtually asleep and by time I woke up again I was in the baby seat portion of the shopping cart and Elena was having a young man in a blue polo shirt write down furniture that she wanted delivered to the boarding house tomorrow morning. Before long this conversation had bored me enough to wear my younger mind could no longer focus and again I seemed to be unable to avoid falling asleep.

It wasn't that someone was again carrying me that woke me up but rather the cold damp feeling surrounding my lower body. Somehow I couldn't help it but was whimpering like some pathetic infant and realize that was the state that I had reversed to. This seemed to catch Bonnie's attention who only cooed at me and told me that she would make it better as soon as we got inside. To my ultimate embarrassment when Bonnie swung the front door open the sounds of battle could be heard coming from the common living area and within seconds Mutt and Stefan where standing there gawking at me. I felt my cheeks blush pink as I shifted in Bonnie's arms trying to avoid their gaze.

Naturally Bonnie had a knack for knowing when I was uncomfortable and whisked me away upstairs declaring that she needed to attend to me and Elena then was reunited with Stefan and took up her normal spot as glued to his side. Mutt on the other hand wandered to the kitchen seeming a bit nervous at seeing the child me, which only gave me some as Bonnie proceeded up the stairs that I would hopefully be given some privacy from at least the male demographic in this house.


	5. chapter five redo

**Author Note: There is a flashback scene in which some may find disturbing. Also I need an opinion from my readers, do you want more updates sooner with shorter chapters or would you prefer a longer chapter with a slightly longer delay between chapters?**

Damon POV

The shame of being a small child with the brain of at least a teenager will never get old. I hate it and I want to be normal, or at least as possible for a five hundred year old vampire. I do not want to wear this ridiculous outfit that Bonnie selected with an abnormal amount of the color blue and stripes. Seriously a striped shirt is fine but I do not need matching pants and socks. I also didn't need Mutt to continue to stare at me every two minutes I mean really is he slow? I am like this for however long and I am in a child's body big fucking deal, I am still Damon…right? As I thought about this more I started wondering, what if they get sick or taking care of me and I never change back. Will I live forever unable to take care of myself on my own and being passed around each time with the person getting more annoyed with me until they just leave me? What would happen to me, I don't feel human and I don't feel like a vampire anymore.

These thoughts continued to plague me because although Elena fawned over me as she fed me a bottle filled with some sort of milk that although the taste wasn't pleasing, it grew on you, there was no graunetee that she would always feel this way. To be honest these thoughts made it so that I wasn't very hungry and had only finished half of the bottle that Elena was holding and already I know that eating more would make me sick. I stopped drinking and pretended to fall back asleep, maybe she would be more forgiving if I was asleep.

_I was holding the fork in my small hand slowly pushing food around on my plate hoping he wouldn't notice. The woman he had in his company seemed overly fake nice to me when she had arrived and smelt strongly of exotic perfume. She was not Italian but some sort of European with pale skin and large grey eyes with mousy brown hair. Her waist was tiny and she had Father wrapped around her little finger. Had she not insisted that I be at the table I would have been locked in my chambers upstairs. It was by shear chance that she had seen me being ushered upstairs by one of the servant girls in charge of making sure that I stayed out of Fathers sight expect for when a public apearence needed to be made, meeting one of Father's woman friends was not one of those times. Regardless the woman, Maria, ordered the servant girl to bring me to her. Maria had tilted my face to look at hers and had gushed over me begging Father to allow me to remain in her presence for Dinner. Father had obliged and the servant girl rushed me upstairs and dressed me in a pair of seldomly worn dinner clothes. I had sat silently as watched as Maria indulged in wine as she ate and lost interest in me. Father on the other hand had kept a diligent eye on me, threatening that I must eat all that was on my plate. I knew what would happen if I did not obey and ate until the mere thought of food was enough to make my stomach churn and having to stare at it until I was dismissed was work enough itself. Maybe Father wouldn't notice I pushed the food around my plate and this seemed to be working for a little while until Father caught on. _

"_Maria I think it is time for little Damon to get to bed don't you think?" Father suggested his eyes darkening._

_Maria's words slurred together and one of the women that was waiting patiently against the wall to attend to our needs stepped forward and escorted me out of the dinning hall and to my rooms. As I climbed the stairs I started to shake and once I was being undressed it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist the urge to vomit. I laid down and waited. Not more than an hour passed and my door crashed open, standing in the doorway was Father, his dark clothes swirling around him._

"_Boy are you aware that I refuse to waste money on food you do not eat?" His cold voice wrapped around me._

_I nodded cringing._

"_Then why did you not finished your plate?" Father demanded his strong hand grabbing my face and holding my head in place so that I was forced to look at him._

" _I am sorry Father. I could not eat anymore otherwise I would be sick." I answered quietly hoping that was the answer he was looking for and would leave. _

"_Is that so? Well, I don't believe you. In fact, I think it is time you finish now." Father's voice was scaring me._

_A servant carried a platter in and set it in front of me._

"_Well aren't you going to eat?" Father questioned me as he stood over me._

_I again picked up the fork and put a bite in my mouth the food, although delicious refused to slide down my throat and when it did it felt like a weight had settle in my stomach. The more I forced myself to choke down food the heavier my stomach got until I could eat no more however I still was not done. Father ordered the servant to make me finish. And I was forced to eat more, the servant boy's digging his fingers into my jaw as he made me take another bite. I wanted to cry but I knew that would only make it worse. I simply could not swallow the last bite of food no matter how hard I tried, I was choking and the food would not go down. The servant boy held my mouth closed so I could spit it out and pinched my nose so that I could not breathe until I swallowed, my stomach retched and I start to panic as my lungs screamed for air and somehow my throat allowed me to swallow. The boy released me and I gulped for air as he picked up the tray looking at me with his eyes filled with apology as he left the room. _

"_See you worthless boy you can eat it all. Be glad that I let you eat." Father yelled his hand lifting my face to look him the eye. _

_When he released my face my stomach lurched and I vomited. The burning stung my throat and made my eyes water. Fathers face turned beat red and all that I felt was pain flashing across my face and Fathers fingers turned to claws in my shoulder and he drug me through the house. As I tried to get my feet underneath me so that I could run alongside him I started to lose blood flow in my arm and stumbled. Whatever progress I had made to stand was gone as my legs crumbled underneath me and banged against the hard stairs. Father threw me at the feet of one of the servants and commanded that I be locked in one of the servant's rooms until further notice adding another blow to my face for good measure. From there all I remember was being cold and hungry and sore as I was in some half awake and half asleep state._

Apparently my pretend sleep was too good and I had actually fallen asleep, and now Bonnie was holding me and wiping tears from my face.

"Damon, what happened to you?" Bonnie asked her voice sounding also on the verge of tears.

Obviously I couldn't answer her and instead cuddled as close as I possibly could. Elena and Stefan crowded in the doorway. Elena shoving Stefan and swarming Bonnie telling Stefan to leave them alone and go keep Matt company and call Mrs. Flowers and Emerald. I couldn't look at Elena, what if she gave me the same treatment as Father because I wasn't able to finish all of my bottle. That didn't seem to be the case though because Elena took me out of Bonnie's arms and bounced me lightly trying to calm me down. It worked mildly until Bonnie was shoving a plastic teat in my face telling me to suck. I obeyed not wanting to upset her and surprisingly sucking helped and I was able to stop crying.

Elena POV

I swear to god that if this was Emerald's fault that Damon's face was covered in ugly bruises and that his pale skin was dotted in more smaller bruises then so help I was going to kill her. Someone had to be reasponsible for Damon's suffering and it was going to be her. I knew that I should never have trusted her. Emerald had better hope that she knew a way to fix Damon or else. I paced the floor of the entry hall waiting for her to arrive and for world war three to comense.

When her figure finally appeared in the stained glass window of the front door I lunge forward grabbing her and demanding answers.

_Elena, release me! You will let me examine Damon and then I will do what I can to get to the bottom of this_

I let Emerald go and somehow managed to let her proceed up the stairs. When she gasped in surprise at the sight of Damon's face my anger spiked and Stefan encircled me in his arms. If you say that you do not know what is wrong with him Emerald I will kill you. Stefan's arms tensed.

"Elena give her time to work, I promise everything will be ok." Stefan's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I struggle more, why couldn't Stefan understand? Everything would not be ok! I could feel Stefan's worry flowing through me so I knew he cared about his brother but why couldn't he see that nothing would be ok so long as some force had been able to cause Damon so much pain?

When Stefan felt me relax enough not to murder Emerald, I rushed forward standing over her should as she unbuttoned Damon's pajamas to reveal his delicate little shoulder covered in an ugly bruise and twisted unnaturally. I shoved Emerald out of the way to coo over Damon and kiss his forehead one of the few areas that was not bruised, and demanded that Emerald find Mrs. Flowers. Emerald obliged, obviously sensing that should she refuse there would be no stopping me from slitting her throat.

While I waited for her to return I focused on Damon, Bonnie locked in her state of shock and Stefan keeping a watchful eye in the corner seem to completely fade out. All that was left was little Damon's pain filled eyes and my body leaned over his as though somehow I would be able to guard him from the rest of the world, as he lay on the padded changing table.


	6. author note

Sorry for the crazy long time since an update guys I will be working on this story some more in the near future but first I would like to go back and edit some things so it is easier to read. If you guys have any ideas please let me know. Also I encourage you to go back and reread the story as I add the updated portions because I am almost certain there will be some rather large changes.


End file.
